Serenity
by laela j. williams
Summary: After Jamie dies, she appears to Landon in a dream tellling him to stop mourning over her and move on in his life. Later that day he runs into a beautiful young woman who keeps showing up in his life.Who will Landon choose?PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Saved Once Again

Serenity Chapter One  
  
"In the complete darkness when no hope of light was to be seen, it came. A bright light overwhelming the darkness that looked as if the light were moonbeams shinning directly into my eyes. Then as I looked closer I began to understand what the light was. The light was my hope, my faith, my angel, my Jamie. Jamie gently put her hands across my face and smiled. The look in her eyes gave me the feeling of warmth as if she and I were once again dancing under the stars on our first date. When she whispered in my ear I thought I was once back again on the high school drama stage watching her every move while singing with the voice of the true angel that she was. Jamie told me that my time is here. She told me to stop mourning over her. She told me to move on in my life. But the craziest thing is she told me with her eyes and her smile."  
"Landon. Please. That is the sappiest thing I have ever heard in my life."  
"But mom, it's all true. It all happened." I said as my mom and I left the coffee shop with our cappuccinos. That was it; that was our conversation for the day. As we keep walking back towards my lonely and vacant apartment I knew my mom was going to continue the silence. I waved goodbye and headed into the hallway, past the main office, and towards the staircase that lead to my apartment.  
While walking up the long, dark apartment stairs a bright light came about four feet ahead of me. The light smelled of a sweet fragrance, maybe roses or plumeria or gardenias. As the light began to approach me I started to notice the characteristics of this strange light. The light was tall about five' seven. The light had long, wavy auburn hair that was about three inches above her waist. Her eyes are what caught me; a jade color. As I began to stair into her eyes I began to get lost as if I were drowning in the ocean and her eyes were what saved me. As she briskly walked down the stairs, past the main, office, and out the apartment building door the apartment once again became pitch black. My heart was pounding rapidly. I could hear my heart throughout my whole body. Several questions popped into my head but one seemed to be the only logical one. Did Jamie send this light to me, to help me move on and forget her?  
  
As my eyes slowly awoke to the next morning, I heard a knock on my door. Not a knock really more of a song on a piano, so gentle yet so powerful. Slowly I climbed out my bed and shuffled on the wood floor towards the door. When I looked out the peep hole, I realized it was my light! Immediately I opened the door.  
"Sorry to disturb you. I was wondering if you had a phone I may use since the main office phone and my phone are not working well."  
"Of course. Come right on in. Sorry the place is such a mess. The phone is over by the counter in the kitchen."  
"Thank you."  
As she began to dial the number I hastily started to pick up the dirty laundry on the floor. I did not know what to do next. I did not know whether I should introduce myself or just let her walk by me again.  
"Thank you very much. I hope I was not an interruption for your morning."  
With that said she walked away and shut the door, not even giving me a moment to speak or introduce myself. Acting on impulse I quickly flung the door open hoping to see which way she went, but I was too late. Depressed I shut the door and banged my head against the wall. I was going to find her and tell her of her radiance.  
  
Leaving my apartment building with such sorrow made me take path towards Jamie's grave. While walking alone along the sidewalk on this beautiful yet chilling autumn morning I noticed something very bizarre. The wind started to pick up blew my scarf the other direction. Two blocks later, I caught up to my scarf. I suddenly noticed I was at the bookstore. Jamie and I came here every day during the summer to sit in the rocking chairs by the windows and read books with the sun shinning warmly onto our faces. As I began to peer inside, just out of curiosity, I noticed my light was inside sitting in the rocking chair Jamie would always sit in. Instantly I rushed inside to see her, she is not going to get away again. I quickly walked towards the rocking chair, past the clerk, and through all the shelves of books coveting to be read towards my destination. When I approached the chair where she was sitting, I noticed she was reading Utopia, the book Jamie and I would always read together. I began to talk but nothing came out of my mouth. I keep trying to speak but still only the sound of her turning the book's pages remained. Then suddenly she looked up from the pages into my eyes to see what I wanted. Once again I was back in the ocean drowning and once again I was saved. 


	2. Should Have

Serenity Chapter Two  
  
It seemed as if I were a helpless baby bird that had fallen out of its nest. I was looking for a way to fly and knew no one would help me no matter how hard I chirped. The silence between us seemed to last for eternity, until I built up the courage inside of me to speak to this strange and unfamiliar light that I was chasing.  
"That's..........umm............a..........very good book.............that you're umm.....reading."  
"Yes. I agree."  
"Would you.........uh...umm......like to go get a cup of coffee or something? It's just down the block."  
"I would like that. By the way, my name is Serena."  
"Landon. Landon Carter."  
The words she said seemed to flow from her mouth as if they were doing a ballet dance with sharp but elegant movements. Saying that she would come down to the coffee shop with me made my heart leap and stop at the same time. I did not know how to act after that. But something about Serena made me feel as if I did not have to pretend to be something I was not. There is something about Serena that makes her different, even different from Jamie.   
The walk along the sidewalks in this autumn morning did not seem as cold and depressing as before with Serena by my side. Serena is my summer sun, always shinning brightly. Walking to the coffee shop seemed too short. If I could have, I would have frozen that moment and made it into a picture that I could keep forever.  
Once we reached the coffee shop, the smells of cinnamon, chocolate, coffee beans, and vanilla reached our noses. The sounds of laughter, joy, and peace reached our ears. The feelings of harmony and warmth reached our souls. The sight of happiness flowed in our eyes and into our hearts and minds.  
After we ordered our warm coffee and delicious muffins we sat down in the couch by the window, looking out into the town. Serena's conversations were filled with intelligence and brilliance. Everything I said seemed too immature and childish compared to hers. This was another moment I would freeze and keep with me forever. But little did I know that my moment was to come to an immediate end.  
Out of the blue, Serena began screaming at the top of her lungs. Everyone went silent and stared at us. Next Serena began scratching her whole body and yelling that were snakes slithering across her. Before I could even react, blood was flowing out of her freshly scratched wounds. I did not know what to do and even if I did I would not know how to do it. I tried calming her but she slapped me and called me the devil. People continued to stare and just stand still while I tried to help her. All of a sudden the room was dead quiet and before I could have time to blink I noticed Serena lying on the carpeted floor. A group of people rushed over to her while I stood perfectly still. The room began to spin and I began to feel as if I were caught up in a tornado. Once I blinked, reality flashing back into my eyes. I realized that I needed to do something besides starring out into space. I needed to do something other standing over Serena's body trying to awake her with water and air. Looking down on her lifeless and still body killed my mind, body, and spirit. I knew that I needed to take action for the one I loved. Quickly I pulled out my cell phone and began to dial 9-1-1.  
"9-1-1. My friend just collapsed after about five minutes of screaming and scratching her face. I am located at 43178 Mulberry Lane at Tamica's Coffee Shop. Please hurry!"  
Immediately I knelt beside Serena and began helplessly telling her to wake up. Within five minutes the ambulance came rushing down the street and running into the coffee shop over to Serena. By now a huge crowd had gathered outside the window and began peering inside to see what all the commotion was about. I felt like a bug under a microscope being stared at and experimented on.  
As Serena was being put into the ambulance I asked if I could ride along too. Looking out the window at the passing cars suddenly halting for us my wind became a thunderstorm. Everything was my fault. I should have called 9-1-1 sooner. I should have talked to Serena. I should have brought her somewhere else. I should have, I should have, I should have was all that I could hear myself saying. 


End file.
